Yugioh vs Princess Tutu: Destiny Internewded
by Princess15eevee
Summary: Yugi and his friends are sendend to another world for defeat a ancient evil but the problem is that doesnt resolve the problems with duel monsters... THEY RESOLVE WITH BALLET! They guys will teach them how is a duel disc or will learn to do grandyetends? Or both thinks! Well im not very good summarise but anyway comment please! p
1. Prologue

**Sol: Hi everyone! Good morning, good afternoon, good night and yummy empanadas! (I like it :3) Im Sol!**

**Luna: And Im Luna!**

**Both: And this is... OUR FIRST FANFIC! *Artifical fireworks and trumpets***

**Sol: And… *Dramátic pause***

**Luna: we are… *****Dramátic pause***

**Both: THE HESSENHEFFER! (Just kidding Pff :P)**

**Jack: let our the bad jocking! *Jack appears of nowhere***

**Sol: Ok, ok. No get crazy chilaquil, not get crazy.**

**Jack: Grrr… *Jack goes away murmuring something***

**Sol: GooD, get serious. *Sol y Luna get serious faces***

**Luna: Well, now we will presentade the characters of this story for the questionary. (YAY)**

**Sol: what questions? *confused o.o***

**Luna: No is about questions? *more confused o.o***

**Jack: Shut up, Luna! You are scary the televidents! (WTF?)**

**Sol: Jack, get out!**

**Jack: *Gets away murmuring thinks***

**Sol: like a said. No, no isnt a questionary, sorry. Is a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh and Princess Tutu, the idea comes since i read a fic (that i more or less understood) and will be interesting and funny made a fic of this two. But beware in this story, the characters will have moments that acts like Oc, rare situations, funny situations, very strange situations, romantic situations, dramatic situations, out of characters, more crossovers (in other chapters), plants, cakes, duel monsters, more crossovers, ballet, pairings, no oficial parrings, Yaoi jokes, (if a yaoi fan gets hurt by this fic, we feel sorry and can let the story in any moment), adventure, comedy, pairings Oc and with Oc, punches, kicks, forty wall, abridged series, anime characters, cartoon characters and many, MANY MORE...**

**Jack: you finished? *borring¬¬***

**Sol: I will if you go away. :3**

**Jack: *he lefts to anywhere for do wherever he does***

**Sol: and we have continue because this is taking long. But first, Luna…**

**Luna: mph…**

**Sol: Said it.**

**Luna: What thing? *confused o.o***

**Sol: The disclaimer (¬¬)**

**Luna: Ah yes (:3). Yu-gi-oh and Princess Tutu no, I said it, NO ¡WE DONT OWNED! But I dont said because I dont want, is because I forgot it. But, yes Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Jack: That is from Inuyasha ¬¬**

**Sol: Your shut up pinche baboso!**

**Jack: Shut up but curses in his mind***

**Luna: Continue?**

**Sol: Yeup.**

**Luna: Ok we dont own it and BEGIN THE FANFIC!**

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Intertwined Destiny_

_Chap.1 - Prologue_

Long ago ... when the pyramids were still young , the Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power , ... but these Shadows Games became a war that threatened to destroy the whole world ... But a brave and powerful Pharaoh enclosing the magic and locked within the mystical Millennium Artifacts .

Now 5000 years later, a young boy named Yugi decipher the secret of the Millennium Puzzle ... has ancient magical energy for destiny chose to defend the world from the return of The Shadow Games ... As did the brave Pharaoh ago 5000 years .

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S – L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

Motou Yugi , a young tri-color hair with black eyes came out victorious in a battle of duel monster against Seto Kaiba , a young brown-haired , blue-eyed and CEO of a company and rival of Yugi .

-How is it possibleI already had guaranteed victory. How can I lost against you AGAIN- ? Seto said angrily .

That's right, it was not the first time that Seto was defeated by Yugi in a duel monster ( or be the last ¬ ¬) , since I did not believe that friendship and the heart of the cards served to win. Besides , possessed Yugi the Millennium Puzzle which possessed the spirit of Pharaoh , known as Yami **( S : because you do not remember his real name. J : . WHAT ? ASI NOT CALL. S: !JACK, NOT )**, the strongest of the 7 Millennium Items and which helps in mourning **( J :TRICKSTEEEER* Jack is hit in the head and falls unconscious *) **.

Well, enough explanation and move on. Since the CEO was defeated again (¬ ¬) and his younger brother , Mokuba , trying to calm him down ...

-YUGI !

Yugi was surprised by best friend, Joey Wheeler. Besides , who accompanied his other friends Tristan , Tea, Duke, Mai , Serenity , Ishizu , Odion , Marik and Ryou ( these last 2 are Yamis : Malik and Bakura ) . Although all congratulated the tricolor, the albinito Ryou looked depressed , it was not for the defeat of CEO (XD ), but something that filled his thoughts at the time.

- Ryou these well - Yugi said with concern to your friend

-oh , Yugi - . Ryou said before smiling - No , it's nothing and congratulations on your victory - he said before getting sad.

-Ryou, if you have a problem you can tell - . Tea said as he approached.

- Well -said doubtfully Ryou is q - that ... today is the birthday of my sister.

- Did not know you had a sister, Ryou - . Yugi said.

- why should not I buy you a gift and ... - said the spirit of the puzzle, Yami . But not complete the sentence because Ryou began to mourn .

- BUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH - Dog With those tears , I mean kitten

- B-bu - but I said - Yami said worried

- is that these stupid cheesy Pharaoh - ! said the spirit of the ring , Bakura, while materialized .

-I - I did? I just told him to ...

- Yes, yes . But as you think give ... IF ALREADY DEAD !

Tea and Yugi , who remained silent , was impressed by that statement and went to calm Ryou . While Yami Bakura and still fighting , others (**Sol : including Kaiba** ) came to hear the fuss .

- what is happening - confused Joey said.

- For not being there you'll find out , 'said Mai.

- okey – and begin to call the yamis.

As nobody listen, then Tristan and Joey grab Bakura and Yamih , and calmed down ( in the case of Bakura, only get him away ) .

- Well, what is happening ?

- HE ! He said pointing to Yami - HE MADE MY HIKARY !

- Yami , why did you do that? - ! Tristan said above .

- I just told Ryou that let us buy a gift to his sister - . Yami said crying anime style *

- Ryou has a sister? - Duke said :

- Y-yes, called Amane - . Ryou said

- to buy a gift for her and ... - Joey said , to be interrupted by Ryou crying.

- BUUUUUAAAAAHHHHHH !

- JOEY - All said angrily .

- and now what I did? - Joey said crying anime style .

- is that his sister is dead - . said Tea while Ryou cried harder.

-TEA - they all said.

-ups , sorry Ryou -said Tea.

- I do not know , -'said Joey .

- poor Ryou -said Serenity .

Moments later everyone was talking about what they could do to make her feel better Ryou , but did not realize that ...

- Hikary have a way to make you feel better - . Bakura said approaching his hikary .

- which - wonder Ryou approaching tears.

- Just close your eyes , give me an arm and turn your head - . Bakura said

- O- ok -said Ryou stammered .

When he do that his Yami said, this took out a knife ready to stab her hikary ... until Yami and Joey came and arrested him.

- BAKURA YOU DO - ! Said a furious Yami .

- I just want to take away my hikary`s suffering- said Bakura.

-for his mood , it would be a perfect emo . Just give him black clothes and makeup - . Said the spirit of the center of the millennium, Malik .

While Joey and Yami Bakura and Malik argued , and others (**including Oo Kaiba , request by Mokuba and Noah XD**) Ryou calmed a frightened someone was peering from the shadows.

It's time , 'said as it goes to the cemetery, in a grave where he lay the body of a deceased child, along with her mother in a car accident .

_Amane J. Bakura_

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S – L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_In another universe ..._

- Really? - That said Fakir after know 2 things: Ahiru not accept most of history **( insert a image of a written nearly all emphasized, supported by a doll, which saw a dark-haired green eyed complaining and a duck , which is female and named Ahiru , seeing faced confusion )** and also to learn that Mytho and Rue **(friends of them)** , for unknown reasons at the time , would come to stay, not to visit , but to stay.

- Is well - zura ! - Said the wooden doll Uzura .

- quack - Ahiru said emocionaded .

Flashback :

Good, you will thinking how this come about . It had been a year since the raven **(Sol : a creature from a story he wrote an author named Droseelmayer , who apart is ancestor of Fakir , and wrote tragic stories )** was defeated and Prince Mytho **(which turned out to be a character history of this , and who had to die giving heart to crow, but as they kept fighting, and the raven came in history, which caused the prince broke his heart and bewitching the people to become puppets of the writer, which is dead )** had gone back to his kingdom with his princess , Rue **( which was always in love with him )** . So yes, the people had changed little and did not remember what happened many simply thought it was just a dream .

Except for a boy **( Fakir )** , a puppet **( Uzura , which would like to end every sentence said " zura ")** and a Duck **( Ahiru )** .

But I say , our story begins with the duck named Ahiru **(she recovered fragments heart Mytho so he could beat the Raven)**, which saved the people **( not recalled the very idiots ¬ ¬)** , made see a boy what was meant to be **( that is Fakir , who thought that he should die instead of Mytho , but became a writer )** and helped the prince to meet his heart **(apart from seeing him happy ) ( Mytho , obiously ¬ ¬ ) **and attach with his princess **(which was the "daughter raven " to keep the pieces for herself , but it was a lie and that she was adospted )** .

_End of flahback __**( it turned out to be more explanation flashback ¬ ¬)**_

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S – L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L

_Back with Yugi and the others ..._

Well eventually all decided to accompany Ryou to leave flowers to his sister, though this insisted that he had already made his grave , but all insisted and Ryou had no choice but to leave them **(they are also friends, they support you, help you , you take away your stuff, pay your bail , come to your house, assault the fridge and got out of the topic ... me X3)** .

_Meanwhile ..._

_-Sure this will work ?_- I wonder a girl of 4 years, which had a pink dress, white - gray eyes and platinum hair.

- _Trust me , this is going to be beneficide everybody_- said a 16 year old girl , who had eyes and hair like the girl, but wore a brown coat .

-_But Jackomi_- the girl said , referring to his Yami- _what if this does not work and I never see my brother and ... _- was interrupted by more than one could give her a hug.

-_Amane, dont worry_ - referring to his hikary - _believe me everything is going to be perfect ,_- 'she said with great confidence - . _, And while you have this,_ -pointing to a ring on the finger and an old necklace on the neck of the child, both the the millennium eye _- I will be with you and you'll be fine ._

- _Ok_- said the child corresponding to embrace.

- _Jackomi_ ,- which would monitor was interrupted by his hikary ` . - _Jackomi , if your plan works , you will have what you need _- The Yami watched his hikari and gave him a genuine smile .

_-Amane, Believe me , not only will I get what I want ..._

^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()

**Sol: And cut! If you want a chapter,**

**Luna: have a/an question/s,**

**Jack: and want that Sol dont explain more!**

**Tonny: let a review! *puppy crying eyes* Please!**


	2. Flashbacks and journey

_**Destination Intertwined**_

_**Cap . 1.5 - Prologue: Flashbacks and travel**_

- How did we come to this - ! That was exactly what Yugi said as he was held , along with their friends and acquaintances present by a monster albino hydra.

- Was something like this... - Yami said.

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_Flashback :_

As promised, Yugi and the others went to deliver some flowers , congratulations and condolences to the deceased sister of Ryou . After doing the first 2 things , they all went to a nearby temple to pray for the soul of the child. Yugi as he had finished praying , he saw Ryou looked at the grave of his sister so he headed for support .

-Do not worry Ryou . I know your sister will be fine wherever this - . Yugi said as he put his hand on the man Ryou sign of support .

-Thank you, Yugi , -Ryou replied - . Was just remembering the last time I was with my sister.

- Okay . Do not bother to tell me.

Well, in other circumstances would say no. But I think it would be best to speak.

- All right.

So Ryou began to tell Yugi as what had happened that would change his life forever.

_End of Flashback_

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

Well - but that does not explain how .. - Kaiba said.

- LET ME FINISH ! – said the Pharaoh for standing count the Flashback - . As I was saying ...

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_Flashback :_

As I said , Ryou counted the day that his father returned from Egypt and gives Ryou the millennium ring and a circlet that was "almost" perfect for Amane, and almost mean that the circlet was left at that time thumb , in order these 2 items were his birthday gifts (in this fic both fulfill the same day) . So to celebrate the return of his father and his birthday, everyone went for a ride in the car but it happened a crash that left less serious injuries Ryou and his father, but could not say the same for the mother and Amane . Hours later, the dead said both mother and daughter and happened the same day the funeral. From what counted Ryou , when everyone started to withdraw , and opted to give Amane something to always remember him, which impressed some who...

You gave her a portion of the ring - Yugi said amazed .

That's impossible - . Replied Yami - . Everybody knows that your ring has only 5 points - . Told which most I agreed , and most mean to Ryou , Bakura and someone who knows a lot of the articles of Goals.

-The truth ... - Ishizu said , to which everyone turned confused.

-Sister ?- Marik asked .

- Originally the ring has 5 parts yes, but ... - said leaving the last unfinished part .

- That thing - insisting Joey said .

- Yes, because the suspense is killing me - ! Tristan cry dramatically and therefore while a hand was placed on the head.

- Please Ishizu - . Begged Tea.

Ishizu released a sigh before answering ...

-says that if the ring was 6 points means that the millennium was another article attached to this ...

_End of Flashback ._

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

-A which told us that not everything is screwed Bakura said .

- Hey you shut up - Yami said madly -You bound to the ring without knowing that there was another article .

- Yes, but is impossible to know when that is not activated - answered the thief .

-Oh now it has to be activated- Yami said with sarcasm - . Which is supposed to be an old object or Iphone 5 ?

The Yamis discussion followed , and the funny thing is that no one noticed that the monster hydra bother but if discussed .

- SHUT -! Ishizu said what caused these calm down first - in , if true, if the ring had a tip but was another article means that , at second , if you need to change to be located , and in third, if not close your mouths I 'm going to shut up you two!

All were silent for several minutes until Malik asked.

- And how is possible if there is another article- with emphasis fingers –if are supposed that there are only seven items.

-Well, I learned something today while cleaning the attic ...

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_Flashback_ ( I know, it's getting tedious but believe best explains the plot, at least most of this chapter XD) :

Ishizu was putting boxes to clean the attic and see if anything of interest or to pull . Until something caught his attention . That something was an old book . When I catch a lot of dust which had cause to sneeze repeatedly .

-Ishizu areyou okay? - ask Odion from another apartment ( to be clear , has a house in Ciudad Domino with 3 floors , and that it is only when they go visit ¬ ¬) .

-No Odion, is only the dust.

- Oh right. A by the way, I Marik received a call saying that accompany Yugi in a few minutes with the others to see the duel will have with Kaiba .

- Another duel?

- Yes .

- Yes, I know- Ishizu said wearily. Not that it bothers duels or support to Pharaoh , if not every few days Kaiba challenges him to a duel which , as everyone knows, or rather Yami Yugi will win - . Well, at a low point .

-Okey - . Said Odion contact the 1st floor.

Anyway, Ishizu could only browse a part of the book, but he vast to know that apart of the 7 items of the millennium , there were 3 other items , giving a total of 10 items of the millennium.

_End of Flashback ._

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S–L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

-LOOK THAT NOW MORE THAN 3 ITEMS THAT DO NOT EVEN KNOW HOW TO HAVE ONE - Scream pharaoh with all that is happening (and that is just starting X3) .

- Yami -Yugi said -calm down -but Yami was out of himself .

- HOW YOU WANT TO HAVE WHEN SOBER YUGI SEARCH SOME OBJECTS OR KNOW WHERE WE ARE NOW AND BEING ATTACHED BY A MONSTER THAT NEITHER THE MOST BIZARRE MAIS DOVE FOR ALL WENT WHERE GODS AND ...

- In fact it was something like -Ryou said .

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_Flashback_ ( X3 with flahbacks ) :

After that Ryou had finished telling what happened, someone had to ruin the moment ...

- Yugi , I want the re- rematch- Kaiba said with some confidence (apparently his personality has many ups, downs and turns with the same order to defeat Yugi XD).

- Kaiba as you say that when I supporting a friend - said Yugi and sick of rematches and re- rematches this .

-Argh , do not give me one of your speeches of friendship and the heart of the cards I already have roamed, I SAY !

And so began a discussion between the King of Games and arch-rival - enemy - ally , that last sometimes to see who was right. The others decided to wait since the last time tried to stop their discussions , all ended up in the hospital for two weeks (imagine the task kilos of them left the poor XP ) . But they were interrupted by the sound of thunder.

-mmm that curious , they said on the news that it would not rain until Thursday- said Joey .

-See the news ha! I believed you less intelligent dog- Kaiba said with all the sarcasm in the world ( ok think ! ) .

Joey was about to reply when a Thunder downs near Ryou .

- Ryou - screamed all the above heading .

- You are Okay - wonder Tea.

- Yes, I think - . Ryou replied . And with that, another beam appeared giving a card that had fallen to Ryou. The explosion caused by a cloud of smoke that would cover all eyes were lifted. When they dissipated a little bit saw before them with horror as they witnessed hidre before them and grabbed one by one.

- AAAAAHHHHHH - ! Shouted all .

- Do not worry, this hydra will not do anything . - Yugi said

- How do you know Yugi - wonder Tea.

-'Because this weak .-

- Well, I do not notice much- Mai said trying to break free of the grip, like everyone.

- Look at this time has only one - YGI head. said .

-And - ask Malik what is felt to much criying.

- According to the card, the hydra increases their power if they give him in the head several times, -Ryou replied .

-'Exactly, Ryou' said Yugi .

-Okey - . Joey said -you heard all dare not give head in understanding .?

-yes- said Tea, Tristan and Duke.

-indeed- Serenity said .

- For me this well, 'said Mai.

- yes- . Said the Ishtars and Kaiba , Seto clear that only one answered " as is " .

- Okay, so all of this end very soon we will, not you think Bakura - I wonder Ryou to the above it was not - . Bakura ?

-Shut Ryou not you see I 'm trying to dissapear this snake with punches ! -Yell Bakura who would beat the hydra .

Well you can imagine what happen later.

_End of flashback_

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

-And when that happens if you do not do shoddy thief - Yami scream towards Bakura.

-'Well, do not blame me , there was that time heard that.- said the thief .

- And how is that Ryou got that card - ! Yell Yami .

- I think that is my fault.- Yugi to which they all stared at him guilt - said - . Well ...

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_Flashback_ ( neglect and is the last , at least in this chapter X3) :

Ryou was walking to ask whether Yugi get more pieces of RPG (role playing game and yes, I know that Ryou makes their own parts , but how are you are limited special edition and to see if you get a discount X3 good friend and birthday-boy discount what not). When he was near to the store someone opened the door.

- Oh , hello Mr. Motou.- Ryou greeting politely.

- Hi - Ryou replied Grandpa - . Do you need something ?

-'I came to see Yugi .

-Ah ok , come in - . Grandpa said opening the door.

-Thank you sir, -'said Ryou .

- You're welcome ,- 'said Grandpa , who came and then came Yugi , down from the second floor.

-Hi, Ryou - . Greeting his friend, Yugi .

-Hi Yugi-greeting Ryou - . Heard your grandfather goes where ?

- He is going to pick up my mom from the airport, and had gone on a trip .

-Ah ok .

-And why you came Ryou? - Yugi asked curiously .

- Ah came by to ask if new parts of RPG.

- No, but came new cards.

- Ah ok . I can see them?

-Sure - . Yugi said taking the cards and showing his albino friend.

- This is which ? - Ryou asked , pointing to a card.

-Ah this - Yugi said - . This card is called " albino destination Hydra " , this is a fairly rare and unique card , whichever I sold the card to my grandpa .

- Ooh- Ryou said in amazement .

- Hijoles - ! Yugi said.

- What is it, Yugi - Ryou asked worried .

-'I just remembered that today is a special day !

- Yes, why? - Ryou asked curiously .

-You do not know , Ryou? - amazed and surprised Yugi said.

- Nop -said Ryou , Yugi to which states in its calendar day which is September 2.

- Is your birthday Ryou !

- Oh , I think I've been so busy I have not noticed lol.

- EG forget someone - wonder Bakura materializing , well more or less remained spirit but Yugi could see it .

- What do you want Bakura? – asked Ryou .

-What else? You ask who you share you body ?

- So?

- So ? SOOO ? I WANT A PARTY - ! Bakura said who started dancing as if he was in a nightclub and causing Yugi, Ryou and Yami who appeared as he did let loose and they drop anime style .

-Well- said Yugi- Ryou, how do you want to celebrate your birthday?

- Well, I'm not sure if I want. Is that , since my dad is not , and Bakura being him, I have many thoughts in my head - . Ryou said who threw a sigh - . i'm Not sure if I want to celebrate my birthday .

- Ryou- said Yugi , Yami only stare at Bakura following the scene and dancing - .Maybe we make anything you want!

- Sure, Yugi ?

-Sure , in fact others to call and- at that time , the phone rang .- Oh sorry , I have to answer - . Yugi who grabbed the phone said - . Hello ... Ah ... are you ... But I do not have time for that ... I have another issue that ... Argh ok - ! Said hanging quite angry and disgusted with whom he was talking .

- What happened - Ryou asked quite confused .

-'It was me who asked Kaiba the Revenge - . Sigh - . Ryou, Well change of plans. After that fight against Kaiba we will go with the others we going to do wharever you want.

- All right , Yugi.- 'saiid Ryou .

-Ah indeed- said to Yugi giving the card to Ryou . - It's for you.

-But Yugi, this card is very rare and ...

- No , Ryou. I have confidence that you can use your good.

-Well thanks Yugi!

-Well , I will call everyone to tell them about grief .

- I can help ?

-Sure Ryou , but one more thing.

-What else?

-Tell Bakura that stop dancing. It's very scary- . Said as I looked to the above who was still dancing .

- Yes I agree .- Ryou said with a drop to the anime style.

And so Yugi and Ryou called all to be found in the sand and Ryou got the letter.

_End of Flashback ._

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

-Well that answers all the questions - ask Malik rather dull in this sequence of events.

- So it seems - answered dark Marik .

-'Well, we do , wait for us to eat - ask Seto.

At that time , I spend a ray from heaven and illuminated the hydra grabbing it off the ground with young people. Everyone looked up and saw a kind of portal appeared full of bright colors. Gradually the hydra was disintegrating while more approached the portal.

- What's going?- Joey shouted .

- I do not know- Yugi shouted before being sucked into the vortex and taken elsewhere.

-In another part of the cemetery , and the small Amane Jackomi they saw what had happened .

- It is time Amane - . Said her Yami as a portal to appear and we both crossed .

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

Sol : here and put the suspense. Until another cap ! w

...

...

...

Sun: meh! Another little more does not hurt XP

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_In another universe ..._

-Something happen Fakir - zura- ask the small wooden doll .

- Quack - Ahiru wonder .

- No Uzura . I felt a feeling - . Replied the black movie who was preparing to retire , one that was tired of review and corrections should be prepared because as classes begin in a few days . But a bright light appeared blocking your path and doing the 3 fall astonishment.

Gradually shining leave a young girl with gray eyes , wavy brown hair and fair skin . But what most attracted their attention was not wearing a yellow dress , but she was levitating .

- Hello everyone ,- greeting her with a melodious voice - . Excuse me for introducing this way - . The aforesaid no answered astonishment literally had my mouth open .. – Hey- she said as they closed the mouth at 3 - . Allow me to introduce myself. Im Princess Light and I come to warn you of something important.

The 3 reacted to the Important Notice . Fakir was going to ask that, but it came something else in mind.

- Wait, how you say your name was ?

-Princess Light but you can call me ... - could not complete because Fakir bowed.

- Quack - Ahiru bowed.

-Lean Uzura- Fakir made Uzura to bend as it was only with bowed head in doubt .

- No, no, you not need to bow - . Said Princess Light while helping them. - No matter , really .

-Okey-zura!

-Well, as I said, is a big threat.

- Who - ?!- Said the 3.

- No . I do not mean to come to Drosselmeyer and The Crow - . Said she calming them and they threw a sigh of relief . - It's something much worse - . This caused that Fakir to tense and wrist and Ahiru will be hidden behind him - . You see this threat was state for several millennia without manifest , but now opted to meet its target .

-And what is it target?- wonder Fakir .

The girl was silent until she speak .

-Wants the destruction of this world and world domination where applicable.

- World? Wait , refers coming from another world. That's possible?- a bit suspicious Fakir said.

- If - . Would continue until interrupted Fakir .

- Okey and assumes that We are facing - but before he can ask the Girl makes appears an arrow that went straight to him, or so I thought as the elusive and could see he had given a black thing and apparently living and viscous , which disintegrated while screaming with pain - . WHAT THE HELL wAS tHAT THING?!

-It was a vomit shadow - . Said as if it were the simplest thing in the world .

-What?!

- One of hundreds and millions of shadows sent by his master.

At first Fakir , Ahiru and Uzura were quiet , they were not follow what she said if they could with that.

- I know it sounds impossible, but I trust you fully - . Light said.

Fakir and the girls were amazed by what she said, as if they had read my mind . But accepted it, with a little doubt.

- As we will defeat ... - stopped to see the right word - . Those "things " we do not know how to overcome them.

- I know, but I know some people have already faced these and even know how to control them.

- Seriously ?- said Ahiru .

-Sure - . Surprised that at 3 - . WHAT ! She can talk to animals. -Well,- Continue. - They will come within 30 minutes by a goal that crossed the sky above the forest - . Said, pointing to where more or less happen - . I ask them when they come to help them adapt , because they do not know nothing of their world, and inchange help them in their mission.

-'Okay,'- said 3 nodding.

-Question- zura . But who wants to destroy this world - zura - Uzura wonder .

- Because there is someone who can stop it - . Said now looking at Ahiru .

- Quack ?

-A Ahiru - Fakir wonder .

- And for that I tell you this - . Said now turning to her - . Ahiru , you want to go back to being human? - Ahiru took this by surprise, but nod.- 'Well, because I can give you back your human form - . Ahiru get this made very happy but stopped what I heard . - But I need something to change - . said this last while Ahiru grabs softly to tell what she want .

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_Meanwhile in the vortex ..._

The boys had been traveling for several minutes , hours as Joey and Tristan who is tired of seeing so many colors. But they had been grab by some well known ones.

-Dark Magician - Yugi said with amazement.

-Slifer- said Yami who held him, this one have a half -kawaii chibi form . w

- Yugi , friend, is it real or am I hallucinating?- ask Joey , who was held by " The Burning Swordsman ".

-Also I was doing the same question friend - Tristan said, he was holding by" The Cyber Commander ".

-Dark Necrofear - ! Said Bakura who embrace the , um, aforesaid . Besides it was fastened by Diamond .

Well, for not doing longer, as if it were not, the others were held by monsters duel monsters (like Tea and magician of faith, Ryou and change of heart, Seto Kaiba with Mokuba and Noah were held by 3 blue eyes white dragons in a half chibi kawaii w so , the lady Mai harpy with Helpoener Malik , Marik with the winged dragon of ra with the aforementioned way , Serenity with the goddess of the third eye , Ishizu with Obelisk in the way mentioned above , and Odion with Serket and Duke with Orgoth the mystical beast ) . That dark magician appears in front of Yugi .

-Dark Magician - ask the young - . Which means this!

- Hikary dont you know what it means - Yami said this with a straight face - . THEY ARE AGAINST US ARE BEING REVEALED ! Aaaaaaahhhhhh - ! Everyone stared at him Yami and monsters will drop fat out anime style. No flinch , except the Dark Magician to hit a slap to the ancient pharaoh .

- Ouch ! I told Yugi ! They are revealing !

- Pharaoh are not here for that, '-said the Dark Magician , while trying to uncover the ear stunned by the screams that gave this .

- Oh no? Uff ! What a relief - Pharaon said in response .

-'But we need your help, -said Dark Magician Girl said with concern .

- What happens - ask Yugi .

- Spend that evil is manifesting in another world and only you and your friends can ...

- I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND - ! Kaiba grumbled .

- I agree with moneybags- said the thief .

- Let me finish - answered the Dark Magician . - Well , as I said , we need your support , especially those who will help .

- As you say - wonder Tea.

-You see , which will help not have knowledge about the shadows , so the help you with that in exchange for learning to adapt to that world.

-Okey - told all , but doubted it would happen .

-'Wait,' said Joey - . If you say that we must adapt ... MEANS NO INTERNET !

-And NO PIZZA - ! Said Tristan , both with drops type anime.

-'Oh do not worry. We take care of that - . After saying that the monsters give everyone a backpacks, bags and briefcases, the last by Kaiba , full of his stuff .

- How you get all?!- Duke ask with curiosity.

- Contacts - . Orgoth replied .

- Okay , fine, but because we walk holding eh - Asked by Malik .

- So is that something we also need - . Then all the monsters put all hands , claws , clips or whatever you have to hold where the heart that held everyone and took some shiny spheres of different colors. - No was concerned , after they returned.

And they all disappeared . There was silence for a long time .

- Hey , someone feel empty?-asked Joey.

- SHUT UP !- Said others.

- WHAT ! I 'm not talking about my stomach !

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L_

_Returning to where we were ..._

Fakir and Ahiru Uzura noticed a bit dubious and tense then nodded decisively.

-'Very well ,'- said Light and at that time appear a girl and a boy. Well, something like that, because they were floating and shinning. - Lighty , im happy to see you. Did you and Red get that?.

- Yes Princess - . Said Red, the boy.

- Although it was somewhat difficult , because the girl was hysterical - . Lighty , who gave a little laugh said.

Both children gave him two small glowing orbs , one red and one yellow .

- Excellent - . Said that and a creatures appeared strangely, as the dark-haired , doll and duck - . Hi Mana - Light presents a blonde girl in green -blue eyes and dressed as a magician .

- Hi Princess- agrees mentions .

-'Oh please , just tell me Light!

-'I was just kidding X3 Well , we brought what you asked . - And so , all creatures gave the spheres to the princess.

- Thank you all . - In saying that, everyone bowed - . Okay, now Ahiru , I ask , really want to do this - That Ahiru nodded , refusing to change her desicion .

-Wait you are going to do !- Wonder Fakir , who does not see the point of what happen .

- Don't worry nothing bad will happen - , 'said Princess Light making appeared as a sphere of white and get into Ahiru , this just stood still for such action and the ball came out of a brighter color with several glitter colors .. - Ah now if I remember, and Uzura Fakir , also need some of you to complete what I have thought - . 2 spheres get into Fakir and Uzura appears on that and went green and purple.

- Wait! What is supposed that was all that - ! Then put the dark-haired one hand on his chest complaining , feeling that something is missing .

- I said , it's for something I need . - I grab the ball had gone out of Ahiru and just pressing , came several necklaces of different colors, to whom I gave one purple and one green to Uzura Fakir .

- And this - zura ?- Uzura wonder .

-'This,'- said Light - . It's very important that you always take with you.

- Okey - zura – what did you want to tell , she 's just a girl.

- Really do not understand anything - . Said the gentleman .

- I told you is important - Light said then give a red collar and yellow to the children and other to the creatures - . Remember, deliver them to you know who , ok ?

- Yes-they all said then fade and / or retire .

After that, with all areas previously gave among his 2 hands and started pressing it, beat it like a pair of dice when you go to beat them to win bets and blowing .

-'Well - Fakir asked as I took like 5 minutes.

- Hold on - is fixed as if you had a butterfly in her hands -Give me a minute and continued to blow and beat him until he gave her one last squeeze - . Done! u

By separating hands a collar, as he had Ahiru , except that it was transparent color showed .

-Makes color if you put the light and glows in the dark -In saying that, Fakir by bit wobbly drop fat - . Well, Ahiru.

- Quack ?

-Look, this necklace, as he had given you Drosselmayer can transform into human water while you 're wearing , if you take it you will keep being a duck, transforms you into Princess Tutu if you're wearing it and of course, every time say you will become duck Quack - . saying that put the necklace to Ahiru and Uzura appeared with a jug of water - Ahiru recommend you to cover as she said as she covered it .

And so, Uzura launch the water towards Ahiru ...

- Quack - said that Ahiru before exploding into a colorful energy . When cleared, and Ahiru was human - . Thank you, your Highness- she thanked the princess. Fakir , who had gone to bring clothes to Ahiru , back and hands , blindfolded of course , clothes.

- No that - . Said this Just a small portal appeared above the forest, but could visualize someone that fell .

-Rare, they missing five minutes to get there ... - in that the princess callus - Oh , oops !

-Ups ? What do you mean with Ups - ! Fakir said.

- Yeeeees is sure to mention that apart from them would come again for help also said something well known Madam distressed - jiji , at best I have to withdraw , but before I tell you before they appear NOT ENTER THE FOREST !

- Why not? - Wonder Fakir .

- You know what? Now that I think about it , if you see the forest.

-How funny . I dont no longer go - VIVA REVERSE PSYCHOLOGY OR ANYTHING! Y

And so , the princess of light disappeared .

_() ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ () ^ - ^ ()_

**Sol: Whoah ! The longest chapter I've ever written ! Cool! w **

**Jack : sure someone will read all that!**

**Luna: maybe if maybe not.**

**Sol : Well here ends Chapter 1.5 which explains what is important and essential for the other chapters. Chapter 1.5.9 Try appears soon to end the prologue , which is doing very long, and to continue the rest of this fic.**

**Luna: apart in the next chapter we will see that happen to them in the academy, there will be many changes , special guests and cast padding , and besides , the appearance of " Yu -Gi -Oh! Princess Tutu Vs Channel " where comments appear and follies of our crazy but fun comedian Angela Hikari , Oc created by Luna, and Noah Kaiba as her as his assistant .**

**Jack : good until the next chap !**

**Review please!**


End file.
